


Through the Night

by Nightfall48



Series: Life Is a Series of Fights [4]
Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Coffee Plantation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Post-Case 4
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall48/pseuds/Nightfall48
Summary: Summary：辛西亞、艾比和真人三劍客密謀如何給羅蘭一點教訓。Warning：Case 4遠東的魔法師完全劇透！寫在前面：這是看完Case 4 後的產物，個人覺得Case 4的故事走向像是大家用理性做出了決定，但還有許多未爆彈埋在他們之間的關係裡面，如果要維持關係大概會爆炸！所以寫了我期待看到爆炸後他們再拼補關係的故事。
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Series: Life Is a Series of Fights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912483
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. 上篇

**Author's Note:**

> 借用Case 4插曲《Through the Night》作為標題，建議作為閱讀BGM使用。和前作《記憶中的溫暖味道》有一點劇情關聯，但也可單獨閱讀。
> 
> 警告：  
> 1.劇情慢熱，比起CP文更像是群像文，上篇羅蘭甚至沒有出現  
> 2.作者近期三次元壓力有點大，更新時間較緩慢  
> 3.有自創角色，因應劇情需要只能盡量控制篇幅

咖啡園出現騷動的時候，真人正在調整手動研磨機的粗細調節螺絲，被大地叫喚時仍繼續手上的動作。他有意讓大地學習做一個真正的主事者，有能力應對各式各樣的客人，因此直到調整好螺絲，確定磨出夠細的咖啡粉之後，他才走出建築物。

一台吉普車正向建築物前的空地駛來，捲起一片沙塵，駕駛者的一頭紅髮相當顯眼，真人因此捕捉到副駕駛座上乘客的輪廓，暗想著自己錯了，這不是大地可以應對的客人。

拎著群擺下車的辛西亞穿著一身紫色花朵圖案的白洋裝，微笑的樣子相當美豔動人，如果真人沒有看過她拿著酒瓶大聲吆喝的樣子，應該也會像周圍停下工作的人們一樣目不轉睛盯著她看。一旁的艾比穿著圖騰樣式的無袖上衣以及短褲，俐落地下車後展露姣好的身材，為了其他人的安危著想，他應該要讓大地通知所有員工這是可以徒手絞殺他人的女子，或者說是猛獸比較恰當。

「お久しぶり（好久不見），枝豆，你變黑了。」  
真人還沒想好怎麼回覆，旁邊有點太過興奮的大地直接插了話：「真人，她們是你的朋友吧？介紹一下！」  
「只是認識的人而已。」

這下連遲鈍的大地都嗅到了不對勁的氛圍，直盯著他看，真人暗自嘆了口氣，覺得自己或許可以再處理地更好一些，但習慣這裡這裡單純的生活之後，他一下子提不起勁覆上偽裝的面貌，於是隨便找個理由把大地打發走。

「怎麼找到這裡來？這裡也有你們的眼線？」雖然真人也覺得是她們總比其他人好，還是要表明他的態度。  
「不，我只是覺得在你練好英文之前，應該會選擇回日本，再考慮到咖啡產地還有海邊，就是這裡了。這裡又不大，去幾間酒吧裡打聽點消息，對我來說還不容易嗎？」  
用美色打聽消息對辛西亞確實大材小用，讓真人疑惑的是其他事情，「你怎麼知道我會選擇海邊？」  
「在我的島上，看得出你很喜歡大海。」

真人覺得過去的自己在這群人面前確實太過透明，離開法國之後跟著進入南方小島，看著其他人享受陽光和美食，他卻每天像個傻瓜一樣煩惱什麼時候要離開？離開之後要做什麼？以為正在為自己人生做重大的決定。他實在太想要改變了，同時體內另一股力量也拉扯著他，讓他只想倒向那片無邊無際的大海，再也不受任何東西拘束。

那時候的他像剛發現了新世界，知道自己有能力做到更多，所以有勇氣再闖一次過去的牢籠，卻被推向另一場以他的人生作為背景描述的表演。

他為了擊垮朱雀會和龍虎幫這兩個禁錮太多人的組織選擇配合演出，聲嘶力竭之後倒在血泊之中，一部份的自己似乎也跟著死去，其餘部分則靠著盛大表演最終成功的興奮感支撐。他讓自己投入於那場應得的慶功宴，因為自己扮演了重要的角色，甚至有點太重要了。

一夜縱情狂歡令人疲憊，但他仍想緊抓住興奮的尾巴不放，等到再次睜開眼，就得思考一堆不知道怎麼處理的事情。

他撐著精神站在甲板上看海，注意到羅蘭走過來的時候，其實沒有感受到太多情緒，那段激烈的話語像是把他整個人掏空了，無法再生出更多憤怒與恨意。他目前能維繫的平和氛圍，或許也是一種成熟的展現。為了更宏遠的目標，拋去個人的情緒，和欺瞞過自己的人聯手合作，隨後就此分道揚鑣，各走各的路。

然而羅蘭問他之後的打算時，還是有一股說不清的情緒開始翻攪。他想到離開南方小島前也和羅蘭有過類似的對話，那時候被誇讚「可以打動任何人」，又被建議「隨心所欲去做就行了」，讓他一段時間充滿自信和希望，結果仍是被羅蘭玩弄於鼓掌之中，導致他被關心時不免心懷芥蒂。

他說不清是害怕還是無法忍受再次被羅蘭控制，當下用睡意來襲矇混過去，但對方拉出的引線避無可避，只有咖啡能讓他獨自一人也能感受到純粹的快樂。他本來沒有想要在沖繩久待，但正好碰上大地這個缺乏經驗，空有滿腔熱血的三代目，因為經營不善而焦頭爛額，又不捨得將咖啡園賣掉。真人喜愛這個咖啡園對於有機栽種以及咖啡豆新鮮度的堅持，因此不僅投了資金，還幫忙拿下了幾份長期訂單。

員工們的感謝以及大地的懇求把他留了下來，他也曾想過這有沒有可能是羅蘭的安排，但咖啡園裡眾人的笑容，以及充實又無拘無束的生活，讓他也不那麼在意了，只是如果羅蘭之後找來，絕對要再對羅蘭鎖喉一次。

結果先找上門的是辛西亞和艾比，他玩味著這兩人出現的原因，又懶得再多做猜測，於是直接詢問：「怎麼想到來找我？」  
「剛把考因，就是那個最大的孩子安頓好，終於可以好好度個假，想說來看看你金盆洗手後的生活，說不定我也會想要提早退休。問到艾比剛好有空，就一起過來。」  
「內華達州山脈我爬得差不多，開始無聊了。」

想到艾比身手矯健地在岩壁上竄下竄的樣子，他再次提醒自己要警告員工不要做任何讓艾比可以發洩精力的舉動，然後轉向辛西亞問：「考因現在怎麼樣？」  
「沒什麼好擔心的，他現在只一心想著趕快獨立，可以把弟弟接回來一起住，所以很認真地在學習英文。」  
「那很好。」

想到那些他來不及救出，和後來救出的孩子們，真人便覺得付出那些代價搞垮朱雀會和龍虎幫很值得，但說實話，他還不知道該怎麼看待自己還沒有選擇權，就被迫失去的東西。

「不邀請兩位小姐進來喝杯咖啡嗎？」  
他看向站在一段距離以外，鼓足了勇氣插話之後開始洩氣的大地，想到這裡是咖啡果實被精心呵護、採摘，用適當的溫度烘烤，然後與時間賽跑送到咖啡愛好者手上的地方，又被拉回此時此刻，腳踩在咖啡園的土地上，他突然萌起一股衝動，想和這兩位曾並肩挑戰不可能的夥伴分享他現在熱愛的東西。

「你說對了，大地。」他回頭向辛西亞和艾比說：「你們要不要試試這裡咖啡豆的味道？我還蠻推薦的。」  
「當然，都來到這裡了。還有枝豆，你還沒有為我們介紹這位先生。」

被點名的大地一臉興奮的蠢樣讓真人覺得有點丟臉，他轉念一想，覺得應該讓大地多增加些見識，於是介紹大地是咖啡園老闆之後，留下大地結結巴巴地介紹咖啡豆，他則在一旁手動滴漏咖啡，一邊觀察辛西亞和艾比的反應。

辛西亞有基本的咖啡知識，很快就和大地一來一往聊了起來，艾比認真品嚐咖啡的模樣則像極了貓科動物，真人製作咖啡之餘，也記下了兩人喜歡的豆種。

整個下午說得越來越順的大地欲罷不能，還想留她們吃晚飯，辛西亞也一副興致勃勃的樣子，「我很喜歡日式料理，尤其是丼飯。」  
「是什麼樣的丼飯？丼飯有分很多種類。」  
「這個枝豆比較清楚，因為那是他⋯⋯」  
「那是我找到的一家日式便當店，只有賣簡單的料理，像是牛丼或親子丼。」

真人及時打斷，和辛西亞交換了一個眼神後，辛西亞像是突然想起了什麼，「阿！我忘記我們有訂飯店的晚餐，現在已經來不及取消，這樣的話我們也差不多要回去了。毛豆，要一起吃個晚餐嗎？」  
「好。」

真人與大地半帶譴責又顯得可憐兮兮的目光接觸後選擇直接忽視，畢竟有些美好的想像，需要一定的距離感來維護。不出他所料，從餐前酒開始狂喝的辛西亞到用餐結束時已展露不醉不歡的氣勢，進了飯店房間後又點了5瓶梅酒繼續喝，然後開始大聲吆喝起來。

「枝豆，我真應該跟你一樣金盆洗手，或至少逃離那群怪物，逃得遠遠的。雖然騙那些金融巨鱷很爽，但是真的有可能會死掉！這點艾比你可能不在意，但我還不想死，我想要再享受人生久一點！說到這個⋯⋯」辛西亞拿著酒瓶指向真人，「我要跟你道歉，抱歉又讓你目睹了一次同伴的死亡，我知道即使你心裡期待這一切是騙局，也逼迫自己相信我們真的被殺死，才能騙過自己，也騙過他人。」

真人沒有想到辛西亞會為了這件事道歉，他確實曾在午夜夢迴間被倒臥在血泊中的軀體，和握著槍的手驚醒，但他以為是自己抗壓能力不夠，沒有想過還有其他可能性。在這裡待了一段時間後，那些畫面已經離得很遠，如今他已能語帶幽默地說：「沒關係，這些事我都算在羅蘭和奧茲頭上。」

「對！我覺得我們應該要讓那個金髮混帳付出代價！」辛西亞大力揮著酒瓶，像是什麼象徵起義號誌的火把。  
「把他倒吊在峽谷上如何？我可以選一個最刺激的地點，就像他之前對你做的一樣。」  
真人看著面無表情出主意的艾比，在想是不是應該提醒對方那時候也是把他嚇到快漏尿的幫兇。

「好啊！那我們要怎麼設計？如果要以牙還牙的話，我覺得應該由枝豆作起始點。」  
相較於興致勃勃的辛西亞，想到要再見到羅蘭，真人感覺胃部被一陣緊繃攫住，他不知道這是好事還是壞事，但如果要迎戰對方，他想要選擇一個可以安心的地方。

「我如果約他在這裡，他會過來嗎？」  
「當然！」辛西亞很有自信地回應，「他對你的執著可一點都沒減少，你以為是誰提示我可以往這裡的咖啡園找。」  
「あのクソフランス人（那個該死的混帳法國人）！」真人罵完後也覺得莫名好笑，既然怎麼樣都逃不過對方的控制，倒不如佔下先機。

決定以沖繩作為起始點之後，他們討論到辛西亞支撐不住進房間睡。真人打算在客廳的沙發將就一晚，看著轉身準備進房的艾比，他又想起那個早晨對方跳進公寓說的那一番話，讓他知道自己的掙扎和痛苦都有人看在眼裡。

真人忍不住叫住對方，「艾比，你也有什麼事要找我嗎？」  
「沒有，只是辛西亞來找我，酒醉後也不斷說剛剛那段話，但我覺得她自己一個人不會來，所以帶她來做個了結。」  
「是嗎？」  
「把事情想得簡單點，想來就來，想做就做。」艾比說完便轉頭進房間。  


真人枕著這句話入眠，一夜好夢。


	2. 中篇

羅蘭搭乘的班機是下午一點抵達。早上艾比和辛西亞又問了一次她們是否需要留下，真人那時候還堅定地說他一個人就夠了，要她們好好去大地和其他員工提供的秘境玩。時間越接近中午，真人就越後悔沒有讓她們留下來。

他已提前交代警衛，羅蘭進入咖啡園時用訊息通知他。磨咖啡粉的時候，他仍不停點開手機的解鎖畫面，即使他也心知肚明，再怎麼瞪螢幕，都無法讓時間停止或快轉。他將磨好的咖啡粉倒進真空瓶，份量絕對已經足夠，但如果不做點什麼，他怕自己會把頭髮揉成一團亂，或是把衣服抓得更皺。

終於接到訊息後，真人深吸一口氣，心裡計算著大門到建築物的路程，然後走出門。正走出計程車的金髮男人看到他一副很高興的樣子，笑咪咪地對他打招呼。他不相信對方沒有意識到這次會面的怪異之處，只能用對方自信滿滿，認為自己不會中計來解釋。他們也做了不少準備，就看誰能笑到最後。

真人邀請羅蘭進入屋內，並手沖咖啡招待，一邊介紹這是由哪些地區的咖啡豆混合進行深焙。隨著咖啡逐漸滴漏，煙燻香味也越來越濃烈。當他在腦中最後演練等一下如何弄倒咖啡杯，讓對方進洗手間的時候，羅蘭主動提出要去洗手間，簡直就像要給他下手的機會一樣。  
他冷眼看著對方喝下加了藥的咖啡，還品評了一番咖啡的味道。他沒有作太多的回應，天知道號稱無色無味的藥會怎麼搗亂咖啡原本的風味，他也不想再多花心力偽裝出熱情的樣子。這個一方已不願繼續維持的假象最後是由羅蘭打破。

「這次的藥效好像比上次用的那種慢。」  
「你覺得我在咖啡裡下了什麼藥？」  
「任何讓我自願或非自願搭上小型飛機的藥，所以我猜是安眠藥。」  
真人快要冷笑出聲，但他忍了下來，「我就知道你會去套老爹的話。」  
「畢竟老爹很喜歡你，如果你有什麼計畫，他很有可能會參與其中。」  
看著羅蘭像是穩操勝券的笑容，真人覺得是時候戳破對方的自我膨脹，「假設真的有個計畫，你猜我的計畫是什麼？」  
「我只能猜個大概的範圍，可以想像艾比會提議跟高空有關的危險活動，辛西亞會建議用色誘設下圈套，至於你⋯⋯之前都是看你被逼著反擊的樣子，有點難推測你會設下什麼樣的局。」

真人想不透這男人有什麼毛病，才會大老遠飛來受罪還樂在其中的樣子。也許這男人真的認為一切都不會超出自己的掌握，這讓他更想狠狠挫對方的銳氣，「艾比和辛西亞確實想了一些刺激的提議，但我認為對付你不需要這麼勞師動眾，請老爹撒點小謊就夠了。」

不論從真人的神情看到什麼，都讓羅蘭原本自信的模樣剝落了一部分，但很快又粉飾太平，甚至將身體伸展成迎接擁抱的姿態，「不論如何，現在我任憑你處置了。」  
「你接下來能顧好自己的褲子就不錯了。」  
羅蘭皺起了眉頭，沒多久又睜大了眼睛，「枝豆，你該不會⋯⋯」  
看出羅蘭眼中的期待，真人忍不住翻了個白眼，「你這個色情狂真的是沒救了。」  
「我誤會了嗎？難道這是什麼我不了解意思的日本俗語？」  
「就是字面上的意思。依照我下的劑量，你大概一整天都不用穿上褲子。」  
羅蘭顯得仍有些困惑，只是選擇用輕鬆的方式應對，「枝豆，你知道你不用下任何藥，我也願意為你脫下褲子吧？」說話的同時還眨了眨右眼。

窗外傳來令人無法忽視的聲響，真人猜測應該是有人在窗外偷聽然後不小心造成騷動，但已無暇旁顧。他不想再去猜羅蘭那些暗示到底代表什麼意思，更厭惡為此躁動的自己，因此冷冷地回應：「如果你說這些話不是為了要讓我更厭惡你，你就可以閉嘴了。」  
羅蘭瑟縮了一下，如果真人的目光沒有一直追隨著對方總是優雅中帶著不羈味道的舉手投足，大概不會發現。他看著羅蘭張了張嘴，然後說：「抱歉，我只是⋯⋯」  
羅蘭驟然停下的話語，以及緊皺的眉頭，都顯示藥效開始發作了。真人按下急欲想聽對方說完話的衝動，指向廁所的方向，「你現在立刻給我進廁所，我可不想幫你收拾善後。」

羅蘭從恍然大悟變為鐵青的臉色相當精彩，直到對方已經進入廁所一段時間，真人還是覺得很好笑。他開始收拾加了藥的咖啡還有器具，腦內散亂地浮現對羅蘭未竟之言的猜測。可能是「我只是想讓氣氛輕鬆一點」或「我只是習慣對所有人都這樣說話」。  
他想直接將對方印上花花公子的標記，就能自動過濾掉對方所有暗示性的言語或舉動，雖然對於這樣做是否真的有效，他也抱持強烈的懷疑。為了將自己拉出自我辯證的僵局，他只能強迫自己暫時專注於完成手上的工作。

捧著清洗好的器具從廚房出來，真人看到大地在窗外探頭探腦，但已經沒有多餘的心力應對他人無謂的好奇心，於是在四目相對的時候揚聲說：「如果沒什麼重要的事，等我接待完客人再說。」  
「那個⋯⋯有需要幫你們準備晚飯嗎？」  
「不用。」  
「那⋯⋯那⋯⋯」  
看著大地搔頭抓耳努力擠出話題的樣子，真人嘆了口氣，放緩了語氣說：「等事情結束之後，我會再告訴你前因後果。」  
大地點點頭，得到允諾後似乎就能滿意地轉身離去，真人注視著大地的背影，瞬間被焦慮和 愧疚淹沒，他不知道到底要解釋到什麼程度，如果說出過去曾以詐欺為業，他和大地、還有咖啡園裡其他人好不容易建立的關係，會不會一夕之間崩毀？

他重新幫自己沖了一杯咖啡，被咖啡香籠罩時卻不復以往很快感到安心。隨著熱氣蒸騰的香味，終究會隨著熱氣消散，就像有時效性的魔法一樣。他早就知道大地對他三言兩語帶過的過往很好奇，對方沒有再詢問，他也樂得不用面對。  
現在似乎是這層魔法屏障必須降下的時候，失去了這層保護，他不知道自己將要面對什麼，但只要一想到咖啡園裡的眾人用畏懼或鄙夷的眼神看著他，就讓他在沙發上恐懼地蜷起身體縮小接觸的世界，尋求安全感的同時也將自己縮困其中。

等到真人從自己身體打造的世界探出頭來，夜幕已完全降臨。花了一點時間與現實連接後，他仔細聽廁所裡的動靜，就在懷疑羅蘭今晚是不是要住在廁所裡的時候，便聽到沖水的聲音。過不久，羅蘭打開門，臉色蒼白地走了出來，扶著牆壁的樣子還有些搖搖欲墜。  
真人正準備走過去，突然想到艾比和辛西亞的囑附，於是先用手機拍下羅蘭的慘況，才過去從右邊攙扶對方到沙發上，再倒一杯水給對方。

羅蘭喝完一整杯水後才說出第一句話：「我剛剛站起來的時候眼前一片發黑，覺得真的快要死了。」  
「這是我希望達到的效果沒錯。」  
「這次你真的騙倒我了，你贏了。」  
聽到這話，真人開始在羅蘭的臉上搜尋挫敗的痕跡，雖然臉色蒼白，羅蘭仍顯得相當平靜，甚至面露微笑，令真人被怒火牽引著繼續進逼，「不要假笑了！把我玩弄於鼓掌之間你才會高興，不是嗎？」  
「不！不是這樣！」  
「那你給我一個解釋！為了幫桃樂西復仇，還有扳倒朱雀會和青龍幫，你們把我的家和前途都毀了，到底憑什麼再把我牽扯進來？」  
羅蘭的瞳孔有一瞬的擴張，仍是維持平靜地說：「一開始知道你成為詐欺師，而且是沒有原則可言的詐欺師，我想先讓你脫離那個環境，也想讓你了解即使是詐欺，也有完全不同的選擇。」  
「那後來呢？我都已經決定脫離詐欺老老實實過活，為什麼要再把我拉進來？」  
「因為有你在，事情會變得更好。」

即使並不完全理解羅蘭的意思，真人仍因羅蘭難得認真的神情感到悸動，又因四目相交，更難抵抗那雙如大海般深邃的藍眼睛。雖然他無法解讀對方眼裡流轉的波動，卻能從中汲取某些讓他獲得滿足的東西。為了搞清楚那是什麼，真人問：「這是什麼意思？」  
「你自己沒有感覺到嗎？」羅蘭似乎覺得有些好笑，又很快斂去嘴角的笑意，認真傳達他想傳遞的訊息：「不論是艾比、辛西亞或是我，都只能顧好自己的一團糟，我們沒辦法顧及其他人。但你不一樣，雖然中間搞得一團糟，最後事情總是變得更好，好得超乎我想像。」

真人感覺眼淚逐漸在眼框凝聚，為了不讓自己因近乎笨拙的努力被讚美而軟化，他再次拉開防護，反彈被欺騙與失去的痛苦，「這不是強迫我加入你們，也不是把我蒙在鼓裡的理由。」  
「我真的很抱歉。」羅蘭低下頭說：「我花了太多時間為自己辯護，把責任歸咎到心狠手辣的黑幫、大家的需要，甚至是你的坦誠上。其實是我選擇了看似簡單、有效的方法，我以為後遺症我可以承擔，但我什麼都承擔不了。」  
「對，你不能。」說這句話的時候，真人感覺到自己和面前的男人產生奇異的連結，他們的心都已千瘡百孔，流不出一滴血。繼續傷害對方，真的有意義嗎？  
真人沒有逼迫自己要在今晚找出答案，住在咖啡園這段時間，他從等待咖啡成熟，慢慢學會和咖啡一起成長。他還有很多時間，反而是對方不知道會停留多久。

「你今天早點休息，我通知辛西亞她們送你去旅館。」真人播通電話，艾比接電話時辛西亞也湊了過來，聲音是已經喝了幾瓶酒的微醺狀態。  
「枝豆，你有記得拍照嗎？」  
「有。」  
「太好了！趕快傳給我們看！」  
「你們可以自己來看，而且我需要你們送羅蘭去旅館。」  
「馬上到！」

「我現在看起來很糟嗎？」  
真人聳聳肩，他不覺得羅蘭虛弱的樣子看起來「很糟」，湛藍的眼眸、蒼白的皮膚以及略帶憔悴的神色，反而讓人有想要觸摸的衝動。他想要抑制這份衝動，也覺得說出來對方不會高興，所以保持沈默。大概是虛弱到無法裝模作樣，羅蘭明顯為此煩惱的模樣讓真人覺得很好笑，然而想要觸摸對方的衝動也越來越強烈，幸好辛西亞很快就打電話過來，表示她們已經開車進來。

「她們要來了？」  
「嗯，等待接受她們的嘲笑吧！」  
「噢，我已經可以想像得到了。如果我現在要裝成昏迷，你大概也不會配合我？」  
「不會。」真人近乎珍惜地看著羅蘭被拒絕後有點可憐的樣子，過了今晚，對方又會變回原來隨時好整以暇的樣子。

辛西亞和艾比進屋之後果然一陣猛烈的嘲弄，假裝昏迷失敗的羅蘭只能用沈默做最後的抵抗，一片輕鬆歡快的氛圍之中，真人的思緒卻飄到要怎麼向大地他們解釋他和羅蘭等人的關係，直到艾比輕輕踢了他一腳，他才發現另外三個人都在看著他。  
「如果這傢伙現在的樣子還不能讓你滿意，我們還可以把他弄得更慘一點，你知道吧？」  
「不，不是這個問題。」真人連忙搖頭。  
「那是怎麼了，枝豆？有什麼我們可以幫忙的嗎？」

真人看著眼前三個我行我素的詐欺師，雖然懷疑他們是否曾陷入類似的困境，仍提出了他的掙扎與擔憂。他看得出他們並不是很能理解，但確實努力在理解中。

「如果你只透露部分但是必要的訊息呢？」羅蘭先開口：「比如我們兩個先認識，你透過我認識辛西亞和艾比，變成了朋友。後來我欺騙了你，你憤而離開。她們和你站在同一陣線，所以決定過來支持你，和你一起計畫如何惡整我，我因為心懷愧疚而全盤接受。」  
「我覺得這提議不錯！」辛西亞接著說：「可以先喚出對方的同情心，還可以多用一些暗示為對方打預防針，讓對方有預感剩下的故事會很糟糕，這樣一步一步鋪墊，對方應該比較能接受。」

真人原本對羅蘭的提議還有些質疑，聽完辛西亞的解釋後已幾乎被完全說服，只剩下不知道能否成功的焦慮。  
「你把對這些人的了解列出來。」艾比已經進入了任務中的狀態，「我們再進行分析，然後擬訂計畫。」  
「艾比⋯⋯」真人一時說不出話。  
「你還是要付我酬勞，我的要求是一天一餐你做的料理。」  
「我也加入！我好想念枝豆你做的丼飯和味噌湯！」辛西亞激動地大聲說。  
「我做的和外面店裡賣的哪有什麼不一樣。」真人的臉都熱了起來。  
「你親手做的料理當然不一樣。」  
少了平時油裡油氣的羅蘭顯得無比真誠，真人根本無法抵擋，他的兩位盟友即時接手建立防線。  
「你以為有你的份嗎？」  
「你這金髮混帳才沒資格要求報酬！我們會吃得一點都不剩，如果有剩，也會拿去餵狗。」

真人沒發現自己的嘴角一直保持上揚的弧度，但此時他深刻感覺到團隊之間的羈絆，即使選擇離開團隊，他也沒有被團隊捨棄。

「你有要帶什麼東西嗎？準備過去我們那邊討論了。」  
艾比提醒後真人想了一下，從櫃子裡找出濾壓壺和袋子，再放入一包咖啡粉，跟在扶著羅蘭的艾比身後上車，然後和艾比一起說服辛西亞放棄開車，移動到副駕駛座，才好不容易上路。  
「你帶了泡咖啡的工具？」羅蘭目光掃向袋子。  
「嗯，想說我們應該會需要咖啡。我帶了濾壓壺，這只要倒入熱水就可以沖泡咖啡，很方便。」  
「真可惜，我還期待能再看到你專心手沖咖啡的樣子，讓我想起日本茶道或花道的美學。」  
「再說吧！」真人讓風聲帶走含糊的回應，甚至不敢看向對方。他一開始確實打算透過打擊身體削弱對方心理的防衛，但也讓他更無法忽視對方現在這些讚美，力道強烈到能貫穿他的身體。他只能將注意力轉移到之後的計畫，努力在腦內形成咖啡園眾人的身影，才慢慢止息身體的躁動。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於生出了卡了很久的中篇！！前面卡超久，決定從蘭豆垃圾話對決開始寫之後才比較順，結果就爆了字數XD  
>  這真的是本篇最難寫的部分，因為要處理Case 4我覺得沒有好好處理的情緒，又要讓兩人的情感有所推進，真的是用盡了我的洪荒之力！超級好奇大家看完之後有什麼感想，拜託告訴我！！！  
>  下篇會比較歡樂一點，主軸是羅蘭努力向真人求愛，其他人則是在旁邊推波助瀾，希望我可以寫快一點～


	3. 中下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又開始爆字數了，出門前寫到一個段落決定先放上來，希望明天可以寫完。

上原大地

愛好：咖啡種植、咖啡烘焙 ＝ 咖啡  
個性：不擅交際、認真、易受騙  
現階段：目標對辛西亞有好感

真人看了艾比整理的資訊後，抬頭問：「大地的個性為什麼包含容易受騙？」  
「你說那筆錢是你繼承的遺產，他不是什麼都沒問？」  
艾比不加思索的回答，讓真人愣了一下才想到如何為理論上他應該更熟悉的人辯護：「說不定他也不相信，只是沒有繼續問而已。」  
「這是所謂東方人的含蓄嗎？」  
羅蘭可能被說服，更有可能只是覺得有趣。真人沒好氣地解釋：「日本人會稱為閱讀空氣。」其實真人也懷疑大地有沒有這種能力，但不論那時候大地是憑著什麼野獸本能選擇不繼續問，他都衷心感謝。

「但是如果不說出來，對方可能一輩子都不會知道。」辛西亞說完後挑了挑眉，似乎也很驚訝自己會說出這樣的話。  
「這確實是個問題。」羅蘭點頭後補充：「但有些事情用說的也沒用，用行動表示可能更有效。」  
兩人像是打暗號一般交換了眼色，辛西亞露出開懷的笑容，「很期待看到會有什麼效果。」

真人看不懂他們暗地裡的交流，也告訴自己他根本不想知道，便再次看向大地的資訊，用可以說是魯莽的力道丟出嘟囔，「認識的人被寫出屬性和攻略方法原來那麼奇怪！」然後一不做二不休地搗亂到底，「你們計畫招募我的時候也是這樣做？」  
「不，誘捕你的計畫是由羅蘭全權負責，艾比負責從性別、國籍到體格全方面挑剔你，我負責在旁邊看戲。」  
「聽起來像在挑一隻動物捕獵，這就是我現在要對朋友做的事。」

靜默持續了幾秒，真人才意識到剛剛的口氣並不好。他不敢看向其他人，直到一隻手搭在他的肩上，他才抬起頭。  
「和我單獨聊聊好嗎？」  
真人不會感謝羅蘭提供他逃離尷尬的機會，只是點點頭，然後安靜地跟著對方走到陽台。

兩人距離一拉近，對方眼下的黑眼圈更難以忽視，顯然昨晚他們強迫他睡幾個鐘頭的效果不大。羅蘭靠在圍欄上的姿態看似隨性，真人懷疑圍欄可能支撐了對方大部分的重量。畢竟從他們見面到現在，對方不僅被瀉藥掏空了身體，藥效過後還任性地表示飯店的食物無法喚醒他的食慾，只吃了幾口便推給食物終結者艾比。讓他一早上看對方撐著病體參與討論，都要努力壓下愧疚感。

他一邊盤算著等一下可以叫那一家外賣，一邊打算盡快結束談話，「你想找我談什麼？」  
「我知道牽涉欺騙的議題讓你很不好受，奧茲和我把事情搞砸了。」羅蘭扯出一個苦笑，「現在你想用更好的方式對待你的朋友，但你要告訴我們你想怎麼做，才能往有效的方向討論，而不是讓你越來越生氣。」  
「如果我知道怎麼做比較好的話，我就不會拖到現在了好嗎？」真人斜眼看向羅蘭，一股怒氣上升後四處亂竄，好像傾倒在誰身上都不對，最後他只是挫敗地抓了抓頭髮。

「我沒什麼資格下指導棋，」羅蘭聳聳肩，「但我猜你應該有想過要怎麼做？」  
「我有想過時機點。」回答時，真人的思緒像是脫去阻礙般流淌開來，「我想過在大地可以獨立的時候坦白一切，這樣如果真的決裂，也不會對咖啡園造成太大的影響。」  
「如果現在你離開，咖啡園會變得怎麼樣？」  
「目前客戶對咖啡豆的品質都很滿意，但如果氣候變化讓產量減少，又堅持品質的話，就要和客戶交涉。但那傢伙現在面對客戶不是支支吾吾，就是一股腦把話全部倒出來，事後我還要再和客戶解釋。」  
羅蘭思考片刻後說：「如果他真的不能勝任，有其他人可以幫忙和客戶交涉嗎？」  
更多思緒繼續在真人腦中流動，「源叔應該可以，他是老員工，對咖啡熟悉而且能注意到咖啡園其他人哪裡不太對。應該提點一下就會是一大助力。」  
「所以這可能是我們的前置作業？」  
「嗯，這部分會需要你們幫忙協助演練，就用⋯⋯貿易商的身份。」  
「有趣！」羅蘭笑著說：「這還是我第一次販售能力。」  
「你可以開始試著幫自己發展一些⋯⋯更真實的副業。」  
「你說的對！我應該開始認真思考這件事。」

從眼球轉動的頻率，可以看得出羅蘭此刻確實在認真思考，真人很想要打開對方的腦袋，得知對方在想什麼，接著又開始抨擊自己為什麼要費心在此，明明還有更重要的事情需要處理。轉移注意力的第一步，是先找一件可以簡單完成的事情來做，於是他邊往房間走邊說：「我們進去吧！等一下先討論午餐吃什麼，再討論下一步的計畫。」  
「Yes, my boss!」

這大概又是法國人該死的惡作劇，真人無比慶幸他們現在不是面對面，不然他只能狼狽地轉身逃跑，至少他現在不用想著避開對方的目光，只要控制手腳往前走就好。

如果艾比或辛西亞看出了什麼，或是好奇他們談了什麼，只能說她們掩飾地很好，或是食物有效地轉移了她們的注意力。

真人推薦了一家時常光顧的店，艾比和辛西亞決定嘗試店招牌的豪華生魚片丼飯，羅蘭原本也想嘗試，被真人脆弱的腸胃不適合生食為由否決，最後真人請老闆特別做了魚粥。那碗魚粥見了底，也沒有人需要長期佔用廁所，真人才真正能全心參與討論。

前面討論了大地可以用簡單的英文對話，源叔完全不會說英文，可以交由會說日文的羅蘭負責，然後繼續討論訓練的形式。

「兩個人分開訓練應該比較好，因為源叔可能會太顧及少主人的感受。剛好大地需要培養更多自信，能適時給予讚美的辛西亞很適合作為他的練習對象。」  
「毛豆，原來在你心目中我是不會適時給予稱讚的人。」羅蘭眉頭微皺，顯得有些在意，「這是我不好，我之前太少稱讚你了，可以從現在開始補上。」

在真人反應過來並阻止他之前，羅蘭已接著說下去：「中午你顧慮到我的腸胃幫我更換食物，我很感激！但那時候我還在弄清楚魚粥是什麼，表現得可能不夠明顯，我現在可以給你一個擁抱或是什麼來表達我的謝意嗎？」  
「不用！」真人嚇到馬上做出推拒的手勢，「你有說謝謝就夠了！」為了杜絕後患，他又補了一句：「你知道這讓人不太舒服嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「你想要討人喜歡這件事。」  
羅蘭微笑的表情沒有什麼變化，像是這樣的攻擊力道對他不痛不癢，「是嗎？可能還需要一段適應期，還有跨越文化的障礙。」

真人不知道要怎麼擋下對方心血來潮的舉動，於是轉向可能的援兵，「你們不覺得這樣有點⋯⋯噁心嗎？」  
「如果這些噁心的話是對我說，我會用下勾拳闔上他的嘴。」艾比做出下勾拳的手勢，「我不會直接插手別人的事，但只要你開口，我很樂意幫你揍他。」  
「不，不需要這樣。」真人轉向辛西亞用眼神求助。  
「我會說方法不怎麼樣，但本意還不錯。」  
「噢！」羅蘭仍然微笑著，但似乎多了幾分侵略性，「討人喜歡的辛西亞，你有什麼建議嗎？」  
原本慵懶靠在沙發上的辛西亞也挺起身往前傾回應：「我的建議是把原本的事情認真做完，要當幫手就好好幫，不要幫到一半又花太多心思維護自己從谷底才剛要翻身的形象，那只會讓人放錯重點。」  
「我以為雙管齊下，可以比較快達到效果。」  
「這就是你的問題，所謂『快速』的方法一定會有你想不到的反效果，我以為你已經學到教訓了，看來是還沒有。」  
羅蘭思考片刻後才開口：「你說得對，我確實應該要學到教訓。」  
「拜託好好幹！我可是很期待有好結果。」  
「我倒是沒想到這個，我還以為你只是想看我受到教訓。」  
「這當然是一部分，但在我眼前還有更好的遠景。」  
「很好！那就先說聲合作愉快！」羅蘭伸出手。  
「不，是你自己好好幹，幹不好的時候我再踢你一腳，把你踢回正途。」辛西亞力道十足地揮舞著酒瓶，酒差點就要灑出來。  
「好吧！」羅蘭聳聳肩。

真人雖然很高興自己能脫出風暴中心，那兩人的對話他聽得半知半解，卻讓他有種不妙的感覺。他看向一旁的艾比，發現對方已繼續埋頭書寫計畫，他意識到自己又被金髮男人牽動著脫離正軌，於是甩去那些無謂的煩擾後定了定神，又再次投注在計畫上。

雖然羅蘭後來又在發神經，但在陽台說得沒錯。這是他的朋友、他的地方，應該由他來主導計劃。


	4. 下篇（完）

回到咖啡園後按照計劃兩組分頭進行訓練，考量到需要向源叔說明訓練計畫以及確認訓練狀況，真人將自己安排到羅蘭那組。幸好羅蘭談論工作時99%的時間態度都足夠認真，1%的玩笑時間大概已經在剛才耗盡了，而且就像在證明那聲「boss」不是開玩笑，討論過程中羅蘭基本上是依真人提出的想法微調或增加備案，很快便形成完整的計畫。

這是第一次計畫完全由他主導，羅蘭也不是在一旁等著他出紕漏時出手補救，而是直接攤開討論所有可能的發展，然後商討對策。真人才發現他們的思考其實相當同步，他畫出簡單的藍圖中心，兩人便能合作打造向外延伸的街景。

他和羅蘭也許比他願意承認地更加契合，前提是那個混帳不要自栩為保護者地隱匿情報。辛西亞她們到沖繩的第一個晚上，在商量如何惡整羅蘭的時候，把羅蘭對將他矇在谷底的辯護半開玩笑地拿出來說。當下除了憤怒以外，他也陷入自我懷疑，或許真的是因為他會做一堆蠢事，才不值得被交付所有重責大任，卻被辛西亞當頭棒喝。

他還記得辛西亞那時候比起醉鬼，更像獲得什麼神秘力量的先知，目光異常清明地說：「我不會說人得知所有的選擇就會變得聰明，但如果有人幫你擔了責任、做了選擇，即使你有能力，也容易覺得自己很蠢。我覺得你在朱雀會的時候就做得蠻好的。」

這樣一段話神奇地斬斷了他捆綁住自己的枷鎖。現在，他也要讓這位有能力的員工得知其實有更多選擇。

「源叔，您是這座咖啡園的老員工，再加上您投入的心血，您對這座咖啡園的了解是數一數二。」  
「真人少爺您太抬舉我啦！我就是比其他人在這裡多待了幾個月而已。」  
「您別這麼說，之前的廠商惡意削價，也是您察覺了跟大地說，他才發現營運成本不能那樣算。」  
「這園裡大大小小的事情也需要時間熟悉，說到大地少爺熟悉栽種和烘焙的速度，不愧是在園裡長大的孩子！但錢的部分他從來沒碰過，我這老頭是有幸得了老爺信任，跟在老爺旁邊學到一點皮毛。還好後來真人少爺您來了，這座咖啡園才有機會恢復過去的榮光。」

越多的誇讚，就越是讓真人害怕戳破真相時碎裂的力道，他直接切入主題，「源叔，這次特別找您，是因為我身邊擅長行銷商品和談判的朋友剛好過來找我，他們能協助你們練習如何和經銷商洽談還有交涉。我很希望您能夠擔任輔佐大地的角色，但還是要問您的意願。」  
「真人少爺您⋯⋯」源叔愣了一下又轉為恍然大悟，「是我們太依賴真人少爺您了，都不願去想您有一天也可能去繼承家業。」  
「都說過我不是那種家庭出身了！」真人無奈地搖搖頭，「還有別說什麼依賴不依賴，如果不是你們費心出產這些品質精良的豆子，我再怎麼包裝，那些廠商也不會輕易信服，而且終究不是長久之計。」  
「我們都是遵照老爺定下的規矩，幸好大地少爺願意回來接這個擔子，不然咖啡園不知道會變得怎麼樣！」源叔嘆了口氣後說：「如果有我這老頭可以幫忙的地方，真人少爺請儘管吩咐。」  
「好！這邊準備了園內主要出產的幾種咖啡豆，請您想一想如何向我的朋友推銷。」

真人轉向羅蘭時，對方一副若有所思的樣子，對上他視線的眼神甚至有些柔軟。旁觀訓練的時候，真人還是不時想起那個眼神。過去他曾將對方眼神中的柔軟視為錯覺，現在他才較能理解強勢中隱藏的脆弱。他得要足夠強大，才能撥開對方精密編織的軟甲，探入柔軟的核心。  
＊＊＊

與此同時，另一邊擔任訓練員的辛西亞，忍受了大地斷斷續續又跳躍的介紹一陣後出聲打斷：「你好像因為什麼事情分心？」  
「不好意思。」大地搔搔頭，「你們認識，呃我記不得他的姓，我是指那個法國人羅蘭，你們認識他嗎？」  
「噢！」辛西亞勾起一抹微笑，「你問這個是因為？」  
「我想知道他⋯⋯他是一個怎麼樣的人？」  
「好問題！」辛西亞嘴角的弧度又深了一些，「我會說他是一個自以為可以幫他人安排好一切的蠢蛋。艾比，你說呢？」  
「一個最近變得更噁心的色情狂。」說到這個，艾比原本面無表情的臉變得更臭了。  
「果然是這樣，這下不妙⋯⋯」大地開始喃喃自語，後面的話語更是難以辨識，於是辛西亞直接詢問：「有什麼我們可以幫忙的嗎？」  
「恩⋯⋯我想暫停一下，我想到有件事要找真人談。」  
「沒問題，去吧！」  
大地轉身離開的同時，艾比起身活動身體，她看了辛西亞一眼，便帶頭安靜而迅速地往大地離去的方向走。

大地找到真人的時候，他正坐在一旁看著源叔和羅蘭練習，注意到大地之後露出了困惑的表情，但還是安靜地跟著大地的手勢往旁邊移動。拉開一段距離後真人才開口：「怎麼了？訓練有什麼問題嗎？」  
「呃⋯⋯我只是覺得你也要來我這看看，不然我不知道我說得好不好。」  
「我會過去，但我想先看一下源叔的狀況。」真人皺起了眉頭。  
「你在那邊待夠久了，先來我這邊看看。」大地拉著真人就要往另一邊走，卻被真人甩開。「發生了什麼事，大地？你現在很怪。」  
「我⋯⋯」重重地幾次呼吸後，大地終於下定了決心說：「我聽到你和那個法國人說的話。」「那時候你在外面。」為了平緩劇烈的心跳，真人也深吸了幾口氣。  
「法國人來的前兩天你一直心神不寧，我想知道到底發生了什麼事？有沒有需要幫忙的地方？」  
「有需要的話我會說！」真人花了很大的力氣壓抑，最後幾個字還是吼了出來。  
「是嗎？除了喜歡咖啡、之前住在東京，然後不知道從哪個親人那邊繼承了一大筆錢以外，我不記得你有說過任何自己的事！我和別人介紹你的時候，別人甚至會懷疑我們是不是朋友。」  
大地突然的爆發將真人原本想好的說詞掃落一地，在拾起重新組成語句之前，真人只能重複說著：「我很抱歉！大地，我很抱歉！」  
「我不需要你的道歉！我只是想讓你知道，遇到麻煩的時候我一定會幫忙，不只我，咖啡園的大家也會幫忙。」大地雙手搭上真人的肩膀。  
「但是⋯⋯」真人看著大地，費了一番工夫後才說出口：「如果我騙了你們呢？」  
「你可以騙我們什麼？你不喜歡咖啡？你沒有住過東京？」看到真人連連搖頭，大地接著說：「那就只剩下那一筆錢了。」大地突然想到了什麼，眉頭皺到眼睛瞇成一線，「你因為那筆錢負債嗎？」看到真人繼續搖頭，大地鬆了大大一口氣，「那就好！那就沒問題了！」  
「但⋯⋯但那不是什麼遺產，那是我用不正當的手段得到的錢。」  
「不正當的手段是指？」  
被大地的反應推了一把說出實話，真人還沒什麼真實感，幾乎是抽離所有情緒地解釋：「我們選定在世界各地，也是用不正當手段斂財的大佬作為詐騙對象，用我們打造出的贗品換取巨額的金錢。」  
「哇喔！就像電影一樣？」  
「場面確實蠻浩大的，但那不是重點。」真人看著大地興奮的樣子，忍不住幫對方畫重點，「我曾經是個詐欺師，這不會讓你覺得困擾嗎？」  
「不，我不覺得這座咖啡園值得你們這種國際詐騙集團花那麼大的功夫，還把一個成員派到這裡臥底半年。」大地顯得對自己的推論相當得意，「除非底下有礦產，我可以告訴你，沒有！因為我的曾曾祖父已經挖過了。我有想過可能是因為他們翻出了深層的土壤，這座咖啡園才會那麼肥沃。」  
「哇喔！」真人腦袋已經快轉不過來。  
「不論如何，我很高興你願意向我透露你的秘密身份。」大地拍了拍真人的肩膀，「如果你還有其他秘密想要透露，我應該也都能接受，你不用擔心。」

因為事情進展太快，真人還茫然站在原地，沒有發現大地已經向過來找他們的羅蘭走去。面對大地臉色陰沈的樣子，羅蘭只是眨了眨眼睛，大地的臉色卻變得更陰沈，並壓低了聲音用英文說：「我不管之前你們關係是怎麼樣，現在真人有我這個朋友，如果你敢再傷了他的心，我會讓你見識我們上原家族的人瘋狂的樣子。」  
「噢！」羅蘭再次眨了眨眼睛，「我還會在這邊待一段時間，所以我想你會有不少觀察的機會。」  
大地愣了一下，似乎沒想到對方如此坦然，哼了一聲之後便快步離開。

真人靠近時只看到大地陰沈的側臉和離開的樣子，對羅蘭劈頭就問：「你怎麼惹到大地？」  
「因為某些誤會，我想我的存在就會惹到他。」  
「什麼樣的誤會？」真人看到羅蘭眼裡的興味盎然，就知道不會得到什麼好答案，「算了，不用告訴我。」  
「我以為你會希望我完全坦誠。」  
「好吧！你說。」真人絕對不會承認他答應是因為說這句話時，羅蘭那雙藍眼睛閃爍著某種讓他一不小心就會著迷的東西。  
「我猜上原先生應該認為我是玩弄你感情的爛人。」  
「什麼！你為什麼沒有跟他解釋？」  
「我不知道你跟他談了什麼，先和你討論才不會亂了計劃。」  
「這又不一樣⋯⋯」真人深吸了幾口氣才有辦法繼續說下去：「算了，我自己跟他解釋。」  
於是咖啡園主人再次見到羅蘭的時候，已從透露著瘋狂的上原家男人，變回平時內向老實的模樣，他主動向羅蘭道歉：「是我太衝動，誤會了你。請原諒我！」  
「其實也不是完全都是誤會。」看著對方困惑的模樣，羅蘭繼續解釋：「我確實有意和真人發展進一步的關係。所以就像之前說的，作為真人的朋友，我想你會有不少觀察的機會。」  
「但是真人感覺完全沒有這個意思。」  
「我相信他會有的，只是需要花上一段時間。」  
金髮男人的笑容又再次引出了上原家族的瘋狂，大地沈著一張臉壓低聲音說：「你想得美！」又快步離去。  
再次只看到大地離開樣子的真人又問一次：「你又怎麼惹到他了？」  
羅蘭微笑著說：「只是解開了另一個誤會而已。」

真人狐疑地看著金髮男人，他有種預感，之後還會看到很多次這樣的場景。有鑒於辛西亞和艾比決定合資在沖繩買下一塊地，這裡應該會成為這幾人的另一個基地。想到這個，他內心如地底熔岩般炙熱的情感又穿透裂縫滿溢而出，但他盡量維持表面的平靜，狀似隨意地問：「你打算在這邊待多久？」  
「暫時沒有其他規劃，所以還會待一陣子。」

除了一聲簡單的嗯，他不知道還能回應什麼。因為他還不知道應該把這個狡猾、舌燦蓮花、對團伙可能有點過分保護欲的男人放到哪個位置，也不知道自己想要在哪個位置，但他已經知道對方的過去和現在，他會鋪排出未來所有的選擇，然後做出決定。

–Fin–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結果這篇寫了一萬三千多字完全沒有寫到親親愛愛，自己都覺得真的是很失控地在練肖話/胡說八道。不過算是圓滿地解決了自己看完Case 4 之後，一直留在心中的各種混亂的想法和情感。接下來終於可以讓他們親親愛愛了嗚嗚嗚！  
>  寫這篇的時候真的很感謝卡蘇和阿虹的各種意見，也很感謝各位的陪伴。如果大家看完之後有任何想法，都很歡迎跟我聊聊，這都會成為我繼續生產蘭豆的動力！  
> 


End file.
